


Always The Quiet Ones

by HyperKid



Series: Magic Lube Thursday [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assisted Masturbation, Dom Caduceus, M/M, Magic Lube Thursday, Many tentacles, Mentions of Sounding, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacle Porn, asexual!Caduceus Clay, sub Caleb, this is what happens when you leave me unattended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Caduceus Clay has found something new for Magic Lube Thursday. Caleb’s heard of tentacle porn before, but never as something that might be related to him. Sounds like fun though.
Relationships: Background PolyNein, Caleb Widogast/Caduceus Clay, Caleb Widogast/tentacles, clayleb
Series: Magic Lube Thursday [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927072
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	Always The Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> HK: ... I. Am beginning to notice a trend?  
> Mollymauk: You’ve made it half way through the year!  
> HK: And... they kinda almost all involve Caleb?  
> Mollymauk: ...... No... you’ve done Pumats?  
> HK: And Essek alone, but Essek was thinking about Caleb.  
> Mollymauk: ... This is distinctly unfair! Magic Lube Thursday should be a me thing!  
> HK: Right?? It seems like such a you thing!  
> Mollymauk: I demand to be in all the next ones!  
> HK: I will do my best!  
> Mollymauk: I want a fire breathing one!  
> HK: ....... Why?  
> Mollymauk: I don’t know, I’m being dramatic!  
> HK: Fair. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Here there be tentacle porn?
> 
> Disclaimer: I still own nothing and no one but I’m having a good time!

Caleb opened his mouth. 

Closed it again. 

Opened it more slowly, wondering if he’d find the right words by the time it got open. 

Nope. 

He had nothing. 

Finally giving up, he turned a baffled stare on Caduceus and gestured vaguely with his hands. 

“Why?” Was the best he could manage. 

Caduceus just smiled placidly back at him, still holding the little bottle. 

“You like being fucked. I like watching you be fucked. This seemed like an easy way to do both,” he said simply. As with most of the things he said, Caleb really couldn’t argue. 

It just... wasn’t something he’d have thought of. 

Not until it was being offered. 

Now... he was considering it. And it was intriguing. And Caduceus ~had~ already spent his money on it. It’d be a waste not to try it.

And maybe he was getting just a little hard thinking about it, more as Caduceus’ slow, patient gaze roved over his body. Firming his resolve, he slipped out of his shirt. 

Caduceus’ smile spread into a broad grin. 

“Does that mean you’ll try it?” He asked, all cheerful hope and innocent surprise. Like Caleb had ever refused him a thing in his life. 

Fighting a smile, Caleb nodded and set his shirt aside. 

“I’ll try it,” he agreed, shimmying out of his trousers and kicking them away. Caduceus’ eye drifted immediately down to his half hard cock and he swallowed, doing his best to breathe. 

Caduceus’ attention was... intense. Intimidating. Utterly fucking mesmerizing. And the slow change as his smile became possessive made Caleb’s dick lurch. Shifting his feet apart, he crossed his wrists behind his back, letting his head dip forward. 

Caduceus’ smile spread and he set the bottle down, strolling across the room to stroke his fingers slowly through Caleb’s hair. 

“Shall we set some rules?” He asked softly and Caleb shivered, settling himself into position. When Caduceus paused, waiting for an answer, he nodded quickly. 

The familiar pause, the weight of his submission was helping, sliding him easily into subspace. Caduceus was good at it too; he had a gift for knowing just the right amount of talking, just the right push that would help Caleb relax. 

Humming thoughtfully to himself, Caduceus let a hand trail slowly through long strands of red until it brushed his cheek, wandering across to his lips. 

“Would you like them to take you here?” 

Parting his lips easily to suck on the pad of his finger, Caleb considered it. There wasn’t much he liked more than having his mouth ravaged, of having something to suck on while he was fucked. 

Kinda depended on taste and texture, though. 

Caddy was still waiting for an answer, so he managed a shaky nod. 

“That doesn’t look too sure,” Caduceus chided gently, finger gliding under Caleb’s chin to raise his face, “you know what to do if you can’t say your safe word?” 

As if Caleb had ever needed it. As if Caduceus had ever missed a single moment of tension. Didn’t always stop, check, confirm every moment that Caleb was enjoying himself. 

He nodded anyway, raising his left hand. 

“Two taps to stop, one to slow down,” he confirmed and the smile that got him sizzled down his spine. 

“That’s my good boy.” 

Cheeks flushing just a little, Caleb dipped his head again, hiding behind the fall of his hair. It wasn’t something Caduceus asked of him, but it helped Caleb fall into place and the firbolg never objected. He was so... beautifully accommodating. 

The hand left his chin, trailing slowly down his chest and tweaking a nipple. 

“And these?” 

This time Caleb nodded quickly, unable to see how that’d be much of a problem, and anticipating the next stop. Sure enough, the furred hand curled around his shaft. Still not fully hard, but pretty damn close, swollen and heavy between his legs. 

Caduceus ran a thumb over the head, pushing back his foreskin just a little and Caleb sighed. 

“I don’t know how small they can go, but I don’t think we’ll get any in here,” the cleric mused, giving him a gentle squeeze. “Will stroking be alright?” 

Again Caleb nodded at once, feeling heat rise beneath his skin. Fuck, he wished Caduceus hadn’t said that. There wasn’t a lot Caleb Widogast had never done before, but sounding had intrigued him since Jester mentioned it and Fjord admitted to having tried it. 

They hadn’t been back to the Lavish Chateau, or anywhere else that might have what they’d need to try since. 

Most of the time he didn’t mind. 

And now Caduceus’ hand left his cock, trailing slowly across his balls and back up, between his legs to rub at his hole. The firbolg’s voice was lower this time, thicker, and full of something just this side of pleasure. 

“And I think we both know how much you’ll want them here, but I’d like to hear you say it.” Just the tip of his finger pressed in, stretching Caleb slowly open over the smooth, dry fur. Just enough to make his back arch, toes curling with the effort of not pushing back for more. 

“Please,” Caleb whispered, loving the way his cheeks burned. Letting another little wisp of control drift away. 

Caduceus pressed in further, making a low noise that sounded like he wasn’t quite satisfied. Tongue flicking out to wet his lips, Caleb drew in a slow breath. 

“Please,” he repeated, louder and more clearly, “please, fuck me with your tentacles.” 

This noise was definitely happier and the finger withdrew, his chin gripped again to tip his face up for a deep, claiming kiss. He relaxed into it, opening eagerly to accept the firbolg’s tongue. Then Caduceus stepped away, picking up that little bottle once more and turning it slowly in his hands. 

He read the instructions one last time, reached for the toy that had come with them, looked back to Caleb. 

“Are you ready, my good boy?” He asked in that low voice, patient as the tides. His fingers moved slowly along the puckered surface of the toy, smoothing the lubricant into each crevice. 

Knowing it was expected of him, Caleb took a moment to actually think about it. It’d be... weird, certainly. Interesting. And he couldn’t imagine trying to think about what it would be like when he was a second away from knowing. 

Meeting Caduceus’ eye for a moment, he nodded. Wasn’t quite sure Caduceus wouldn’t push him for a verbal answer. 

But the firbolg smiled. Nodded. And spoke the activation word. 

Caleb couldn’t resist watching as arcane energy flushed along the twisted body of the toy. Slow, sinuous coils rose from the surface, gleaming wetly in the light. Each emerging tentacle had the same slender profile as the toy, deep blue and with a line of suckers up the underside. 

The tip of each was about the size of Caleb’s little finger, but as they grew... Caleb licked dry lips, shifting his weight from foot to foot. They got thicker very quickly, almost as thick as his arm by the time they were eight inches long. Every inch glistened with the same slick lube Caduceus had spread across the base toy. 

They were reaching out for him too, twining in the air and straining away from Caduceus’ hands. It almost looked like they sniffed the air, and soon there were three, four, five reaching across the room towards him. 

Caduceus was watching them too, a curious smile on his face as he turned the toy this way and that. 

“Interesting,” he mused, stroking a finger along a questing tentacle. It paused in its reach for Caleb, turning back to probe curiously along the length of his hand. He let it for a moment, the lubricant leaving wet tracks in his fur. 

Every second stretched into an eternity for Caleb, watching those elegant coils. He found himself licking his lips, wondering how they’d feel sliding across his tongue, down his throat. How much he could take before he gagged. 

And then Caduceus was walking towards him and the tentacles were stroking across his skin, over his chest, arms, thighs. Caleb couldn’t see how Caduceus was controlling them, if he even was. All he could think about was the sensation. 

The lube was just a little cool, smooth and familiar and just like a thousand others he’d tried gliding across his skin. The similarities pretty much ended there; even though they were the size of his fingers the tentacles felt nothing like them, laying themselves flat along his body and crawling all over him. They seemed to want to touch as much of him as he could, with as much of themselves, and his back arched as Caduceus pressed the tip of the dildo slowly against his hole. 

Eager to join in, a tentacle curled its meaty shaft around his balls and squeezed, the thinner head questing playfully at the base of his cock. His choked moan must have caught most of their attention because immediately two had crawled up his chest, the others sliding down to see what their companion had found. 

He did his best to keep still, nails digging half moon crescents into his wrists as curious tips stroked up and down his cock. Breathing harshly, every muscle trembling with tension, he shifted his feet apart just a little wider. 

A tentacle wrapped itself slowly around his cock at the same time the first climber pressed a curious tip to the corners of his mouth. He opened automatically for it, his tongue flicking to meet the slim tendril. It probed back gently, poking at his tongue and then pushing further into his mouth. 

There was something almost sweet about the oil dripping from its length and the tentacle itself was faintly salty. It felt... strangely both like a cock and completely unlike one at the same time. It was so much more flexible, more mobile, but it tasted warm and alive as it glided across his tongue. 

The tip nudged at the back of his throat and another stroked at the corner of his mouth. Just as he was opening for it Caduceus withdrew the toy from his ass and he whimpered at the loss. 

Again the sound seemed to spur the tentacles on, the second thrusting urgently into his mouth while the first pushed deeper, a third quickly replacing the toy’s tip with its own and squirming up into his body. 

It was all too fast, too much, and Caleb could feel his focus falling to pieces as more writhing touches made their way across his skin. It felt different inside him too, the slender tip so unlike the thick swell of a cock head. The way it moved was almost more like a tongue, but even Caduceus’ tongue wasn’t so long or so thick. 

Almost before he’d opened for the first a second was probing at his asshole, nudging insistently inside. The two in his mouth had soon mapped his limits and were now taking turns plunging into his throat. Neither one ever fully withdrew, sliding back to press alongside its thrusting partner. It gave him something to suckle at, laving his tongue over the base of one and tip of the other. 

At some point the tentacle cupping his balls must have curled further around his cock, because he could feel its gentle suckers on him now, squeezing and massaging his length. He barely noticed amongst all the other touches, the constant glide and repositioning and slick of oil across his skin. 

Tentacles pushed against his thighs to spread them wider, squirmed through his gut, plundered his mouth. They were relentless, pushing him ever further and harder. An orgasm peaked through him before he even noticed, milked from him by two tentacles playing with his cock. 

None of the others slowed, a third coming to press against his spasming hole even as he clenched. Lube dripped from him in sticky strands, pushed out of the way by thrusting tentacles, squelching as they fucked him. 

Even trying to track where they were was impossible. His world dissolved into friction, a push and a pull and a constant, effortless slide into pleasure. 

He wasn’t sure how many times he came before his knees gave out. Until he fell, shaking, into Caduceus’ strong, gentle arms. He must have been covered in all sorts, the lube, sweat, his own come, all spread across his body by eager tentacles. 

He definitely felt the last though as a large, firm hand coaxed aside the tentacles on his cock. Wrapped around him in a sure grip that he knew so, so well. Wrung one final orgasm out of him as the spell broke, tentacles dissipating to mist on and inside him. 

Caleb felt like they’d taken his bones with them, leaving him limp and pliable, collapsed on the firbolg’s chest. Those long, strong arms wrapped around him, powerful fingers stroking gentle trails through the muck on his skin. Caduceus murmured sweet nothings to him in a low, soothing voice, not caring if Caleb heard or understood. 

For the best really; Caleb couldn’t have recognised his own name. But Caduceus was more than happy to move them both to the bed, cuddling Caleb close to just be together. 

Finally Caleb got the energy to raise his head and the gentle flow of words ceased. 

“That was...” the wizard paused, trying to find the words. Couldn’t fathom why he’d be any better at it now. 

“Nice?” Caduceus offered a few minutes later, when the sentence still didn’t have an ending. 

Stifling a laugh, Caleb turned to press his face into the side of Caduceus’ neck. 

“That’s one word for it,” he agreed weakly, pressing a smile into soft fur. 

“Worth doing again?” Caduceus asked, and Caleb paused. Tried to see if he had feeling back in his toes. 

“I think we’ll have to,” he said finally, a sudden vision of Fjord and Jester’s faces when they found out what Caduceus had now swimming before his eyes. 

A vision of what would happen if they were left out. 

Yeah. 

They were gonna need a little more lube. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I have been a busy bee trying to get things ready for Widofjord and Widojest week back to back in the beginning of July, and I do not like having things done early >.> it displeases me 
> 
> Yes I am fully aware I bitched when shadogast and beaujes week snuck up on me but WOOOOOOOOOOOE!


End file.
